Past the Stopping Point
by Ria Minamino
Summary: Er, Ron confesses his love for Kim during a mission, but Kim runs to the restroom in tears. Shego runs in after her and... comforts her. When they get back, Drakken surprises everyone with a...different outfit. You gotta read to understand. :D wrng: homo
1. 1st Abberation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. I'm not Disney (in case you couldn't tell).

Oh, and just a note on the side: If your homophobic, I seriously suggest you don't read this. But its your choice, so do what you want. )

* * *

**Past the Stopping Point...**

By Ria Minamino

"What's the sitch?" Kim spoke into her hand held communicator (I know that's wrong -.-;;)

"Drakkens planning to take the place of the queen of England by murdering her at her very own ball!" Wade quickly explained, "You need to hurry, the ball is tonight! Get Ron and go outside the school, a jet will be waiting for you."

"Thanks," Kim turned off her communicator and ran down the hall to get Ron. She smoothly slid to a halt as she approached him. "Ron, mission, we need to go!"

Ron and Kim ran outside the school and hopped into the jet.

"Thanks for giving us a ride," Kim said to the piolett.

"Just returning the favor," he said.

Kim turned her communicator back on for Wade to give them them details.

"Apparently," Wade began, "Drakken is planning to explode the stage that the queen of England will be standing on and then most likely threaten to kill anyone who tries to stop him from ruling England, and then onto the world. I need you two to go into the ball disguised as normal attendees and stop Drakken before he can set off the bomb. You'll need to be as discreet as possible, so you will be going as Mr. and Mrs. Smythe, to-"

Ron interrupted, "Woah, _Mr. and Mrs.?_Y-you don't mean...!" Ron could feeling himself start to blush at the thought of being married to his secret crush, Kim.

"Yes, Ron," Wade continued, "because you must be on the list of allowed people to get in. Once your in, I think you know what to do. There are clothes in the back that you'll need to change into."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said, turning off her communicator.

Kim and Ron made their way to the back of the jet.

Kim picked up the white ball gown, "eww, I have to wear this tacky thing? If he could have just given us a little warning I could have bought something and wrote it off as a business expense or something..."

Ron was imagining dancing with Kim in her beautiful dress and him in his formal suit and tie. _I never get chances like this, with all our missions and fighting evil,_ he thought, _Maybe ..._

"I'll change first, okay Ron?" Kim waved her hand in front of his face and smiled, "day dreaming about nachos again?"

Ron smiled.

After a minute Kim came out of the bathroom.

Ron smiled at how elegant she looked. It accented all her curves perfectly.

"Is it really that bad?" Kim asked, embarrassed.

"No, its fine." Ron assured her, tring not to betoo obvious. He went into the bathroom and changed. He checked everything in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect. _Except for this stupid cowlick!_ He thought, trying to make it stay down with water. Finally he gave up.

"Were almost there," Kim called to him as he came out.

They got off the jet a block down from the ballroom and sneaked to the front door, hoping no one would notice they walked there.

The man at the door asked for their names.

Ron proudly announced "Mr. and Mrs. Smythe."

He found their names and let them in. Immediately people started greeting them.

"Oh hello, and who might you be?" One elderly lady asked with an English accent.

"I'm Mrs. Smythe," Kim mimicked the accent.

"Oh, it's niceto meet you. I'm Marie Wetherton.What is your relation to the queen?" She asked.

Thankfully, before Kim could answer, someone else started talking to them and then a few more came along... and a few more and before they knew it, they were surrounded.

"Its nice to see such young faces here, we really..."

"Usually the queen..."

"You must come meet my niece, she..."

"Are you two married, you..."

"You look so much like my sister, but shes..."

While Kim and Ron were getting bombarded with questions, across the ballroom, another young pair were walking in.

"I can't believe you got me into this! Look at this thing! Its not even black and green!" Shego complained.

"Now Shego, if we were dressed like that, then we would be spotted before we even got in here. We have to blend in." Drakken explained quietly.

"Right, tell that to yourself, Mr. Blue-Skin," She growled.

"I can't ch-"

"Shhhh," Shego covered his mouth. "Look, there's Kim Possible and her idiot side kick."

"What was his name again...?" Drakken wondered.

"Shut up with that already! We can't let them see us... we stick out like a sore...BLUE, thumb just standing here. Dance with me." Shego dragged Drakken to the dance floor, where there were tons of people.

"Ron, we need to get away from these people," Kim whispered into his ear. "Umm excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, um we'd like to dance now, so if you would just excuusse us..." Kim and Ron slipped away.

Just as they got there, a slow song came on. They tried to dance naturally, as if they were a couple. Closely.

Ron's heart-beat began to quicken, _I'll never get another chance like this,_ he thought. "...I love you, Kim," he said softly.

Kim pulled her head up and looked at Ron with confused, questioning eyes.

He reached around the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. For Ron, this was his heaven - finally expressing the love he's kept bottled up for years. For Kim, it was something else, to say the least.

When their lips separated, Kim looked at up at him, teary and less than happy. She ran away in the direction of the restroom.

"Ooooh, and the plot thickens," Shego snickered watching Kim run off. "Maybe I should, uh, go and make sure shes okay?" Shego turned to Drakken.

"Shego...?" Drakken looked at her strangely.

"To make sure... she doesn't come out, yeah, without her, we can't fail!" Shego lied.

"Whatever, hurry up."

Shego rushed to follow Kim. _I can't believe that idiot kissed her! Jesus, he's been her best friend for how long and he doesn't even know...!_

Shego quietly walked into the restroom. She could hear Kim sobbing. All the doors were open but one, the handicap stall. She knocked on it.

"Someones.. in here," Kim managed to say without sounding too distorted.

"I know, that's why I'm here," Shego said in a very nice voice compared to her normal.

"S-Shego?" Kim asked.

"Yes, can I come in? I'm not going to attack you." Shego answered.

Kim unlocked the door.

"I saw what happen. I can't believe he did that." Shego said, walking in the stall.

"Are you surprised I ran away?" Kim sat back down on the closed toilet.

"No," Shego leaned against the wall.

"Why?" Kim didn't seem all the way there.

"Because I know why you did it," Shego took a step towards Kim gracefully, "I know why it hurt you. And I know what can make it better..." Shego leaned over Kim, making Kim lean back. Shego smiled to ask for permission. Kim seemed okay, so Shego moved on, pressing their lips together. Shego ran her fingers through Kim's hair.

BOOOOM

The walls shook. Shigo pulled away.

_Drakken's bomb!_ Kim thought. "Did you just do that to distract me?" She yelled with swelling anger.

Shego looked her in the eye, "...No, I wouldn't. But go, hurry up!"

Kim ran out of the restroom, wiping the tears off her face. Everyone was in silent shock, starring at the stage.

"Hahahaha! I have murdered your precious queen! And now, now I shall be your queen!" Drakken yelled from atop the burnt and cracked stage. He took the crown off the queen's body and put it on his head. Grinning, he took off his tuxedo, revealing a white and pink silk dress underneath. He even had padding to fill the chest. "I am your queen, bow down to me! Bow down to me!" Drakken repeated in a slightly psychotic way. "Or I'll kill all you!"

"Then you won't be anyone's queen, now will you?" Kim yelled, running to attack him.

The crowd of people turned to Kim.

"Shego, I thought you took care of her?" Drakken growled.

"Sorry, theres been a change of plans!" Shego said informatively. She began to go after him too.

Drakken ran off the stage and into the audience. "Ronald, help me! I remembered your name, help me!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! By the way, I just want to say I have nothing against Ron, even though with this story it probably sounds like I hate him. Hes actually my favorite character. 

Please reaview! Flaming welcome (half of me is yelling at myself for writting this story so whatever). xD

I guess if you guys really like it, I could continue it. ...It would be kind of scary... heh


	2. 2nd Abberation

AHHHH I'm SOOO sorry for taking AN ETERNITY to write the next one. I'm really sorry I just got preoccupied and then had problems loading it up.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters.

Note: Originally, this story was not going to be continued, but people wanted more, so I decided I would write a few more chapters. We'll see how long it lasts. Hope you enjoy!  
PS. I know a lot of you thought Kim and Drakken would switch partners, but I wouldn't be a good writer if I did everything you expected, would I? I just write what my mind formulates, and that wasn't it. ; )

* * *

**Past the Stopping Point**  
2nd Aberration

"Ronald, save me!" Dr. Drakken ran into the crowd of people who had just watched him kill the queen of England and then announce he would now be the new(drag) queen of England.

Ron stood still. He was in shock from more than one thing. He was watching everything happen around him, not wanting to be a part of it in any way, shape or form. Yet, Drakken dragged him into it.

Shego ran after Drakken, using her glowing hands to scare people out of her way. She seemed to be having a lot of fun, like she had been wanting to do this for a while.

Kim slowed down, still not wanting to near the person who had just minutes ago confessed his love for her.

Shego was closing in on Drakken and he was closing in on Ron.

Right before Shego could reach him, Drakken ran behind Ron.

Ron, getting shook out of his daze started yelling, "Whoa, hey!" he barely dodged Shego's hand. "Stop it! Aggh!" Ron ducked out from in between them and connected eyes with Kim, even through so many people.

"Shego! Why are you doing this?" Drakken yelled, having ditched Ron and now using random screaming people as shields.

"Because its so much fun." Shego obviously just considered this a game. "And besides, now I finally get to get you back for all these years of you inflicting your stupidity on me!"

While Shego was busy with Drakken, Ron decided to take advantage of the moment (because doing that has just worked out so well for him lately). "KP," he called, trying to make his way through the hysterical crowd.

Kim turned away, closing her eyes. _I wish this wasn't happening! I wish things weren't happening like this!_ She thought.

"Kim," Ron said, now standing next to her, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I... I didn't... ...I messed up. Forgive me?"

Kim looked up at Ron, her eyes teary, "Didn't you know...?"

Ron gave her a confused look: 'Know what?'

"I'm not straight! How could you never know? I thought you already understood..." Kim trailed off.

Ron stood, thinking "I'm sorry, KP. I was too caught up with my own..." Ron heard Shego yell triumphantly, "We'll talk about this later, I promise. Okay?"

Kim nodded.

Shego was walking over to them, dragging a squirming Drakken by his collar behind her. "What now?" She asked Kim.

"I... umm..." Kim realized they never had caught their enemy like this before "Uh, what _do_ we do?"

"Jail? Electric chair?" Shego suggested.

"Gahh!" Drakken yelled at the thought. CHOMP Drakken bit the hand Shego was carrying him with, letting him escape.

Drakken started the mini jet pack that had been under his suit. He flew up and crashed through the tall ceiling.

"Don't you have one of those?" Kim asked Shego.

"No, it made me look like a hunchback with this dress." Shego explained.

"Oh," Kim said understandingly.

With no one knowing what to say and everyone wondering what they would do, silence fell over them.

By this time, there were very few people left in the torn up ballroom, and the few that were, were scurrying to leave.

"I guess we should go home now," Ron started to walk towards the door.

"Um," Shego said, bringing attention to herself.

"Oh, why don't you come with us?" Kim offered.

Ron obviously did not like this idea.

"Sure! Thanks!" Shego agreed.

They all started to walk towards the door, Ron disgruntled and confused, Kim bemused but content and Shego was, well, just Shego.


End file.
